Mariposas de Fuego y Hielo
by Piratearicat
Summary: Una historia de amor entre el Príncipe Zuko, y una nueva integrante, una hermosa y joven maestra llamada Arya...


**_HOLA HOLA GENTESITAS DEL MUNDO Y EL COSMOS!!!! JEJEJEJE, COMO TAN??_**

**_Bueno, pues les voy a contar de Moi!! Mi nombre es Areli, me dicen Ari o Aricat....Soy Escritora, me facina escribir y no hago nada mas que eso, y ver Avatar (Bueno...tareas aveces...) Mi amor y mi razón de vivir es mi príncipe Zuko, lo amo con todo mi corazón, cuando duerme, llora, sonrie, piensa, come y respira me parece que el sol vuelve a salir, todo el mundo es hermoso cuando veo sus ojos dorados. En fin, el punto de esto, es que al fin me animaron mis hermanitas Dulce y Saki del club de Fans de Zuko a escribir mi propio Fic._**

**_En fin, no soy Fan del Zutara, y detesto a Mai, asi que como no me anime a hacer un Fic de Zuko y Jin (Que es la que mejor me cae) asi que TATARATATATATA!!! Cree mi propio personaje, llamado..._**

**_Arya_**

**_Que vivirá una aventura fantástica a lado de su principe de Fuego (Planeo alterar BASTANTE la historia) GOMENASAI MIKE Y BRIAN, SABEN QUE LOS AMO!! T-T pero esque si no, pues mi historia no tendría sentido. En fin, por eso es un FANFIC._**

**_BUENO, no sean malos!! dejenme Revews con Saludos, felicitaciones, regaños, mejoras, críticas (No se excedan he...es mi primer Fic!!), o lo que quieran!!_**

**_*Ari saltando de emoción* En fin..._**

**_Zuko: Arya, ¿Sigues con eso del Fic?_**

**_Arya: Sip, AL FIN ME ANIME A ESCRIBIRLO!! Zukito!!_**

**_Zuko: ¬¬ Arya, no hagas pública nuestra historia, PLIS!!, tuve escenas vergonzosas_**

**_Arya: *Recuerda*... Oh claro, como cuando perdiste tu traje de baño, y encontraste a un pato tortuga durmiendo en el, y cuando se lo quitaste el te mordió en el..._**

**_Zuko: SI SI SI, COMO ESA VEZ....*Avergonzado* ¿Que te parece si mejor empezamos?...._**

**_Arya: Bueno n_n me parece bien, recuerden, dejenme Review para saber si es un asco desde un inicio _**

**_Zuko: Ajam... lo es... ¬¬_**

**_Arya: T-T PERO...._**

**_Zuko: Nada de peros, sabes que ahora mismo podría estar buscando al avatar, pero ya ves, sigo aqui contigo ayudandote a escribir_**

**_Arya: Y CON LOS QUEHACERES DE LA CASA n_n ...POR CIERTO, ¿Ya sacaste la basura?...._**

**_Zuko: Arya... ¬¬ Pero..._**

**_Arya: EP EP, NADA DE PEROS, SIGUE CON TUS TAREAS Y TE DARÉ LA TARDE LIBRE PARA QUE CORRETES A AANG MIENTRAS ESCRIBO, OK?_**

**_Zuko: ¬¬ Hum...*Rendición*_**

**_Bueno, sin mas ni menos, los dejo con el primer capítulo de *Mariposa de Fuego y Hielo* Hay me dicen que tal..._**

**Capítulo 1: "Igual a el"**

-Son 3.91

Busque en mi bolsa el dinero y se lo entregué al vendedor, el a cambio me dio dos barras de pan y una bolsa de té que me cargué al brazo.

Esta es la historia del día en que mi vida empezó, el día en que mi vida comenzó a cobrar sentido, cuando lo conocí. En ese momento, dejé de ser la chica que era, y comencé a vivir de nuevo, como si hubiera renacido, ahora cada día que pasaba no era como el anterior, ahora todo era diferente. Mi vida cambió al verlo a los ojos.

No soy un personaje importante en la historia, pocas personas me conocen, y no cambié nada en el mundo. Este sigue girando igual, el viento no deja de soplar y la luna no deja de brillar en las noches oscuras. Nadie escribirá un libro sobre mi vida, y no se contaran leyendas sobre mis pequeñas hazañas. Pero sé que cuando muera al menos seré recordada por las pocas personas que me conocieron, y sé que él me recordará, y yo lo recordaré por toda la eternidad, porque fue él quien hizo que mi vida tomara un rumbo diferente, que cobrara sentido, él, mi única razón de vivir.

Era una tarde lluviosa, había muchas nubes en el cielo, y estaba tan gris que el ambiente parecía estar en blanco y negro. Me froté los brazos en un intento fallido de calentarme, y me encaminé a la casa del viejo Han Tsen, que llevaba enfermo más de una semana. Iría a hacerle de comer y un té para que se mejorara.

Fue cuando lo vi, sentado en el suelo frío, abrazando sus piernas para intentar conservar el calor, la cabeza agachada y sin mucho abrigo para el día frío. Permanecía recargado contra la pared, y parecía llevar varios días viajando. Miré un par de monedas en mi mano, yo no las necesitaría, y tal vez él pudiera comprar algo con ellas, algo para mantenerse caliente.

Sin saber bien lo que hacía me dirigí hacia él y coloqué las monedas en el piso, sin decir nada, pude observar que levantó la mirada, pero no me fijé bien, seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás. Entré por un callejón que era el atajo perfecto, mala idea.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este?

Me dí la vuelta y me encontré con cuatro sujetos fornidos y de mal aspecto, uno de ellos tenía un cuchillo en su mano. Se acercaron a mí con lentitud, y yo retrocedí con cada paso que daban, cada vez se fueron acercando más rápido, y pronto me encontré con la pared a mis espaldas, sin salida.

-¡Déjenme en paz!-grité furiosa

-Oh linda, tranquila, no te haremos daño..

Comencé a llorar y a gritar, uno de ellos me tapó la boca y me sujetó del brazo. Intenté zafarme pero él me aferró fuerte forcejeando, luego me tiró al suelo con un golpe y ya no pude huir, los otros tres sujetos que reían ante el espectáculo se acercaron también. Creí que ahí mismo acabaría todo. Solo tenía una opción de huir...no, nunca me atrevería a usarla, NUNCA.

-¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!-gritó una voz dulce y melodiosa desde la entrada de callejón

Dejé de llorar para levantar la mirada, y ahí estaba él de nuevo. Su cabello negro no muy largo brillaba como oro ante los escasos rayos del sol que se ponía en el horizonte. Sostenía dos afiladas espadas en sus manos, y su mirada llena de odio amenazaba a mis atacantes. Sus ojos brillantes me miraban fijamente, no pude articular palabra.

-Largó de aquí niño, o te irá peor de lo que te imaginas-Lo amenazó uno de ellos, él no pareció sentir temor

-No soporto a los hombres que pretenden abusar de una mujer indefensa, ¿Porque no vienen aquí y pelean como los cobardes que son?

Fue suficiente para que los hombres abandonaran su objetivo y ahora se dispusieran a pelear con él. Me dejaron tirada en el piso y los tres hombres que estaban en ese momento desarmados, sacaron de sus bolsillos cuchillos y espadas, ahora se armaría la pelea.

Uno a uno se enfrentaron a él, pero de la misma manera, los derrotó sin siquiera tener la necesidad de utilizar sus espadas. Luego de tenerlos derrotados a los primeros tres, el más fornido de ellos, que parecía ser el líder, sacó un sable de su cinturón y peleo con él. Esta vez tuvo que utilizar sus espadas. La batalla se veía difícil, ninguno cedía, hasta que por fin, un golpe en el estómago y otro en la mandíbula consiguieron que mi atacante saliera corriendo. Me quedé paralizada sin decir o pensar nada. El se acercó a mi luego de un eterno minuto.

No pude articular palabra al tenerlo frente a mí, sus ojos dorados brillaban aún más intensamente que el sol bajo la ligera lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Se arrodilló con el rostro serio y colocó su mano en el piso, yo la seguía con la mirada a cada instante. El recargó el puño cerca de donde se encontraba mi pie, y dejó caer tres monedas de plata que reconocía al instante.

-Creo que olvidaste esto-dijo dejándolas a mi lado, las mismas monedas que pocos minutos antes le había obsequiado. Dicho esto se puso de pié y se alejó del callejón. Me tomó un tiempo procesar la información. El acababa de salvarme la vida, y además de ayudarme, ni siquiera había aceptado la humilde y probablemente tonta recompensa que le había dado. Estaba temblando, y no sabría decir si de frío, de miedo o de nervios. Me levanté recargándome de la pared y cuando logré sostenerme en pie nuevamente, corrí fuera del callejón en dirección al mercado, que ahora estaba prácticamente solitario, pues la lluvia había empeorado. Tenía frío y me fui a refugiar bajo una manta que colgaba mal atada del techo de uno de los negocios. A lo lejos alcancé a ver una sombra, y no fue difícil no distinguir de quien se trataba.

De nuevo sin saber lo que hacía corrí hasta alcanzarlo, y me puse justo enfrente de su caballo avestruz para cerrarle el paso. El hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Niña, quitarte del camino

-Lamento lo que pasó, me gustaría poder agradecerte de alguna manera el que me hayas salvado

-¿Qué estas sorda?, he dicho que te muevas del camino

"¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO TONTA?, ¡QUITATE DEL CAMINO!, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS ESPERANDO NIÑA?"-Me gritaba mi mente como si pudiera oírla o retractarme ahora. Me acerque al él y tomé la rienda de su caballo, claro que eso no le agradó para nada, y en realidad ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que hacía, no solo porque era algo tonto tener tanta insistencia en un extraño como él, pero de cualquier manera era como una atracción magnética.

-Debes tener hambre, vamos, puedes quedarte a cenar e irte mañana por la mañana, está lloviendo muy fuerte

El pareció no mostrar objeción ante eso más que una mueca de desagrado al inicio, que poco después cambió a una de rendición. Bajó de su caballo para jalarlo de la rienda e ir a mi lado. Yo estaba tan nerviosa que apenas me daba cuenta de lo realmente empapada que estaba por la lluvia, pues realmente estaba cayendo una tormenta encima de nosotros. Me dirigí a mi casa olvidando por completo lo que tenía que hacer esa tarde, incluso podría jurar que los ladrones se habían llevado el té y la barra de pan.

Mis padres me habían acostumbrado a ser agradecida con quienes me hacían un favor, y este chico acababa de salvarme la vida, eso ameritaba por lo menos una cena.

Subimos la colina hasta llegar a una pequeña casita con un establo a lado. Era mi casa. Le hice una señal para que me esperara, y tomé su caballo avestruz, el se quedó parado junto al jardín. Lo amarré a un tronco dentro del establo, que estaba más seco que afuera, y el animal se dejó caer contra la paja, encogiendo sus patas, para descansar. Al salir del establo me encontré con que el ya se había refugiado de la lluvia bajo el porche de la puerta. Caminé con trote inseguro hasta donde estaba, y me di cuenta de que me miraba en cada paso que daba. Al abrir la puerta, dudó un poco si debía entrar, pero lo invité a pasar. Por más extraño que pareciera, me estaba comportando lo más natural posible, y daba resultado, como si fuera un amigo en lugar de un completo desconocido.

-Gracias-Dijo quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada, imitándome, pues yo lo había hecho poco antes. Luego se escurrió el pelo, y varias gotas plateadas que habían quedado atrapadas rodaron hasta impactarse contra el suelo de madera. El miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con el interior mi pequeña y sencilla casa.

-Y...¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunté curiosa

-Hum...mi nombre es Lee..-Respondió algo dudoso

-Bueno Lee, mi nombre es...Rima-Improvise- la cena estará lista en un minuto, ¿Me acompañarías?

Solo asintió una vez, y su rostro en lugar de mostrar hostilidad como todo el camino, mostró gratitud y una ligera y casi invisible sonrisa, que logré ver. Entré a la cocina y cerré la puerta dejando de apreciar su rostro. Su rostro hermoso hasta lo inverosímil, de rasgos finos, labios delgados y ojos grandes y dorados. Perfecto, a excepción de una terrible cicatriz en forma de fuego que cubría todo el lado izquierdo de su ojo hasta poco más arriba de su oreja. No tenía el pelo lo suficientemente largo para cubrir la marca.

Luego de unos minutos, salí de la cocina con una bandeja de comida. El rápidamente se acercó y me ayudó con ella. Le indiqué donde debía colocarla, y la dejó suavemente sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, ¡A comer!-dije animadamente, el se sentó frente a mí y se me quedó mirando como esperando encontrar algo en mis ojos. Escuché un murmullo proveniente de su estómago vacío y reí cuando se sonrojó por la pena.

Comenzó a comer lentamente, y no pude evitar estarlo observando casi todo el tiempo. Creo que comenzó a sentirse acosado porque me dirigió una mirada que me provoco mirar a la mesa el resto de la cena.

-Y..¿Qué te pareció?-Pregunté retirando su plato y dejándolo en el fregadero

-Estuvo delicioso...muchas gracias-Dijo de la manera más sincera que pudo

Miré a la ventana para encontrarme con que había dejado de llover, pero también con que había oscurecido completamente, ni siquiera podía encontrar el sendero de vuelta al pueblo por la oscuridad del exterior. Suspiré y miré a mi huésped, que estaba muy entretenido recorriendo las figuritas de porcelana que coleccionaba. Una de ellas llamó su atención.

-¿Por qué tienes un objeto de la Nación del Fuego?-Me preguntó señalando un prendedor de cabello con la llama del escudo de la Nación del Fuego marcada en el.

Me quedé sin palabras ante su mirada severa, acusadora. Miré de nuevo el prendedor en su mano, y la clara llama de la Nación del Fuego. Ya no había escapatoria, se me tenía que ocurrir algo rápido....

**TARAN!!! BUENO, ESE FUE EL PRIMER CAP, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!! Dejen Reviews, de todo lo que quieran!!! TODO**

**De veras, saludos, quejas, sugerencias, serpentinas, recomendaciones, correcciones, mejoras, críticas, FELICITACIONES, opiniones!!! Si les gustó, me pondré a comenzar el 2 cap!!! Al menos seis páginas por capítulo va?!! jejejeje Bueno, bye bye!!! hasta la próxima**

**Saludos desde mi Isla donde vigilo que Zuko no se mate... n_n**

**Por cierto, Les agradesco mas que nada a Nickelodeon, con ese canal me he criado desde mi nacimiento, y es el mejor canal del mundo, Avatar el mejor programa, y Brian y Mike los mejores dibujantes de todos, GRACIAS POR DARLE VIDA A MI RAZÓN DE VIVIR!!! Claro, que todos los derechos son de ellos, y tienen propiedad de Zuko... jejejeje y de todo su maravilloso mundo, CHICOS, los admiro...**

**También quiero agradecer a mis amigas!! Aleh, Laura, Paola y Jazmín!! Y CLARO, a mis Hermanitas del club de Zuko en Pika... Dulcecita, Saki, Hina, Esmeralda, Mattita... las adoro chicas, VIVA ZUKO!!!**


End file.
